


Not Natural

by flickawhip



Category: Repo! The Genetic Opera (2008)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 03:59:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7418953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shilo and Amber.</p><p>Fireworks 2016.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Natural

“This feels… wrong.”

Shilo is panting, shivering even as she arches into Amber, unable to hide the mewl that escapes. She shouldn’t want this, shouldn’t feel the need for Amber’s fingers deep inside her but she does. Amber is never gentle.

“It’s natural.”

Amber all but grumbles the words into Shilo’s lips, her fingers upping in pace and lips stifling the girl’s desperate mewl of arousal. She takes mere moments to undo the girl, pushing first harder, then, eventually deeper, adding a third finger to the two already in Shilo. 

Shilo cries out, comes undone and yet still manages to speak.

“Not natural.”


End file.
